The Light of a Darkened Heart: Meifu no Yumiya
by RobotToxic
Summary: It has been 17 years since the fall of the Xehanort Organization & 15 years since the Remaining surrendered. Now 35 years old, Katie Heart lives on Destiny Islands along with Riku and their twins, Aeris & Nico. But Darkness looms near and old enemies have returned. With most Wielders gone, the next generation of Wielders must free the worlds from Darkness before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Islands

**Hello, everyone! My name is RobotToxic and welcome to "The Light of a Darkened Heart: Meifu no Yumiya"! If you are new to the series, I'm sorry to say this, but you have to read "The Light of a Darkened Heart" and "The Light of a Darkened Heart: Dark Descent" first in order to understand the story-line for this story. Basically, this will follow the next generation of the Defender of Worlds, the Heart Twins (Aeris and Nico Heart), Sarah (daughter of Kairi and Sora), and so many more! **

**Here we go!**

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, and Sarah.

* * *

"There you are, Aeris!" an energetic voice yelled.

Aeris peeked past the rock she was hiding behind and meekly smiled at her twin brother, Nico. Hyper, hyper, hyper. He can't stay still for the life of him.

"You're so quiet! You always find me when we play Hide-and-Go-Seek..." Nico groaned. "Wanna spar instead?"

"I'm not very good at fighting..." Aeris mumbled.

"I'll go easy on you! Promise!"

Aeris looked at the shore line of the abandoned island. "Don't you think it's time to head back to the main island?"

Nico shrugged. "I dunno...the mainland is lame. Nothing to do."

"There's nothing to do here either...and Mom and Dad live on the main island. So does Sora, Kairi, and Hikari. Does that mean that they are lame as well?"

Nico face turned bright red. he shook his hands and head as he stuttered, "N-no! Of course not! Th-they're awesome!"

Aeris couldn't help but smile at her brother. She sighed, "Oh, Nico...what am I going to do with you?"

"Hey!" Nico yelled.

Aeris laughed and raced him to the docks.

Their mom met them at the dock when they returned to the mainland. She smiled warmly at them. "Hey, you two...I was wondering when you'd come back home."

"We're here now, Mom!" Nico said enthusiastically. Aeris just returned her mother's smile.

Their mom softly laughed at Aeris' smile. "Let's go back to the house, okay? Your father might be wondering what's taking us so long."

"Okay!"

As they made their way to their house, Aeris noticed her mom's face shadowing pain. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine, thank you for asking, Aeris."

"You look confused, Mom," Nico chipped in. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just have some things on my mind." She shortly answered. She took a deep breath before asking, "Hey, how about you two go see Hikari? I heard she just got her Keyblade."

"Really?!" Nico shouted. "That's so awesome! I'll see ya later, Mom! C'mon, Aeris! I wanna see what it looks like!"

"I don't kno—WHOA!" Before Aeris could finish her sentence, her brother grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind him.

Their mom waved after them. "Goodbye!" she waited until her children were gone before pulling down her right glove. Her eyes widened and ran towards her home as fast as she could.

* * *

"Uncle Sora...! Aunt Kairi...!" Nico yelled at their door. "It's Nico and Aeris!"

The doorknob clicked open to reveal a very young, about eight, girl with dark brown hair and in a cute white and blue dress with a black short sleeve jacket that was far too large for her (since it was her father's jacket). Her dark blue eyes twinkled happily when she saw who it was. "Hi, guys! What's up?"

"Mom said you got your Keyblade!" Nico answered. "Can we see it, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at the sandy floor, her cheeks tinted red, "Um...you see..."

"Don't tell me you don't have one!"

"I-I do! It's just that—hey, where's your sister?"

Nico raised an eyebrow at her. "Um...right here-" he pointed his thumb behind him but heard nothing. He glanced over his shoulder. Sarah was right, Aeris was gone. "Aeris?! Where are you?!"

"Aeris...!" Sarah called as she and Nico looked around the outside of the beach home.

"Find her?" Nico asked. Sarah shook her head. He made a small sigh, "Where could she have slipped off to?"

* * *

The way her mom left them had Aeris worried. She could tell that her mother was lying earlier. Something is definitely up. She creaked her home's front door open slowly and peaked her head inside, no one was in the rooms visible from the door. Aeris tiptoed into the house and carefully shut the door behind her before she crept into the house as if she was trespassing. As she went into the hallway, she could start to hear the low rumble of her father's voice. Then it was followed by her mother's. Aeris followed their voices to their opened-to-a-crack bedroom door. She peaked inside the crack, only able to see the lower halves of her parents.

"Are you sure?" her dad's voice asked. Why did he sound nervous...scared, even?

Aeris' mom's legs shifted nervously. "Yes, I'm pretty sure...see for yourself, Riku." Her mom took of her right fingerless glove that as well covered her wrist. Aeris silently gasped at what was under the glove. On her mother's wrist was a large black x-shaped scar surrounded by little black tattooed flames. The tiny flames seemed to move like real fire. "Th-the seal...it's...breaking."

The legs of Aeris' father took a step back, most likely a reaction to the mark. "Katie..." he went closer to Aeris' mom. Aeris could hear her crying. "I won't let him take you away from me again."

_'Who are they talking about?_' Aeris wondered. She snuck away from the door quickly when they came to the door. She was halfway up the hall when she heard it open and in her room when she heard footsteps. Aeris knew that her parents believed she was with her twin brother and if she was found home without him...again, she'd be in big trouble. She ducked under her bed and coward against the wall.

"That's weird...I thought I heard something."

"You're hearing's getting bad, honey. The only people in this house are me and you...and, well, the cat if you count it." There was a meow. "And he's been with us the whole time."

A chuckle came from Aeris' dad, "I can't believe he's still alive. You've had him since you were four, right?"

"Well, yeah...but he's not exactly a cat. He could live forever, if he wanted to! Just keep the Keyblades away from him and he'll be fine."

Why were they acting so cheerful? They were in despair just moments ago.

Aeris heard the front door open, her heart jumped when she heard her brother's voice, "Hi, Mom! Dad! Have you seen Aeris? I can't find her anywhere."

It was their mom that asked, "Oh? She's not with you?"

"She was then she disappeared."

Aeris crawled out from under her bed and snuck over to her window. She opened it and climbed out of the window to drop to the sandy ground below. She shut the window carefully and snuck to the front door of the house. Taking a deep breath, Aeris opened the door and said quietly into the home, "Mom, Dad? Have you seen Nico—? Oh, there you are!"

Nico raised an eyebrow at her. "Where were you?"

"Looking for you and Sarah. I thought I saw something while we were at her house and when I realized it was nothing and came back, both of you were gone!"

"Oh. Uh...sorry about that then, sis..."

Their dad patted Nico on the shoulder, "It's fine, Nico, just be lucky that she wasn't hurt."

"I can take care of myself..." Aeris mumbled. _'Why does he get away with everything? If it were me, I'd have privileges taken away!'_

"But..." her father continued. "Never leave Aeris again, got it? She may get lost and something bad might happen to her. And...that thing that happens to her with stick with you forever and make you wish that you never left her alone."

Nico and Aeris blinked at their father. He looked dead serious and something shone in his eyes, but they couldn't tell. Did something happen to him and was talking from that experience? Nico nodded slowly and said as slow, "Okay...?"

"That didn't sound so sure, young man," said their mother. Then she shrugged. "Oh well, get washed up. Dinner will be done in a few." She glanced at her husband. "All of you."

He smirked and chuckled lightly, "Okay."

"No, I'm serious. I don't want germs getting in your food then in your mouth. The next thing ya know, you're sick in your bed and unable to move because it makes you puke."

Nico shuddered. "Ew..." he rushed to the bathroom and washed his hands...twice.

* * *

The twins couldn't sleep. Nico's reason was for the thunder storm that was starting to form, he doesn't like thunder. Aeris' was due to their mother and father's behavior. Nico opened Aeris' door. "Aeris? Are you asleep?" he whispered into the room.

"No, come on in." Aeris answered as quietly. As Nico entered and closed the door gently behind him, Aeris asked him, "The storm keeping you awake?"

Nico nodded. "I'm not good with thunder storms..." he muttered. "They remind me of that dream. And the story Uncle Sora told us."

"What happened to Dad won't happen again, you know that. Mom told us so."

"But what if it does? We might wake up on another world tomorrow morning."

"And say if it did, then we'd all be together." Aeris assured him.

Nico mumbled, "No we won't...we'd get split up like Sora, Kairi, and Dad did."

Aeris sighed and shook her head. "Nico...those things won't happen again. Mom and Dad told us so." _'But now I'm not so sure...'_

Nico jumped when thunder clapped loudly outside the window. In a frightened voice, he asked her, "I-I know we're too old for this but...c-can I sleep in here...with you?"

"Whatever makes you feel better," Aeris told him with a soft smile. She motioned at her bean bag chair. "You can sleep in that. It's about as comfortable as a bed."

"Thanks..." Nico mumbled sheepishly.

Aeris returned her attention back to the window after her twin brother settled into the bean bag and fell asleep. She was curious why there was no rain, mist even. When there's a thunder storm on Destiny Islands, there is always some type of rain with it. She's never seen a thunder and lightning only storm before. The only place she heard of such a thing was in Uncle Sora's stories of his past adventures with his wife and Aeris' and Nico's father. According to the story, the storm came when Darkness took over Destiny Islands...

Aeris carefully got out of bed and crept across the wood flooring, hoping it wouldn't creak under her feet with each step. The last thing she needed was to play 20 Questions with her brother, or more importantly, her parents. Their version of it was more demanding than Nico's. Aeris peeked her head into her parents' room, seeing their forms under the covers. But Mom's side seemed...flat. Aeris slowly opened the door a bit wider, trying to get a better view into the room. Her mother wasn't in the room at all, even the master bathroom was unoccupied. 'Maybe she's somewhere else in the house...' Aeris thought. She slinked out if the room and continued to go down the hallway. She raised an eyebrow to see that her mom wasn't in the family room either. Aeris straightened up and started to walk normally about. She past the mud room but stopped. She backed up and looked inside. Her eyes widened. "Mom's boots are gone..." she ran into her parents' room. "Dad!"

Her dad jerked up from the covers. He looked tiredly at Aeris and asked her in a yawn, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Mom's gone!"

* * *

And there is the first chapter of the new story! I hope you like it and if so, leave a review! Love you guys! See you in the next chapter! Bye-bye! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: The Dawn of Shadows

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, and Len

* * *

"Mom's-?" Her dad whipped his head towards his wife's side of the bed and stared in disbelief that she wasn't beside him. He sprang out of bed and headed to the closet. "Go tell your brother and stay here. I'm going to go look for Mom, okay?"

Aeris nodded. "Okay." she left the room and was soon followed by her now dressed father. He was wearing his Keyblade Master's outfit. "What's going on?" when her dad puts on this outfit, Aeris knows something's not good.

"Nothing. Just stay inside."

"Is it something about Mom? Is she okay?"

"Aeris, please...just tell Nico and stay here. I'll be back," her dad told her before he ran down the hall.

Aeris heard the front door open and slam shut. She returned to her room, this time not bothering to be quiet. She flipped on her room's light. "Nico!"

Nico jumped out of his sleep and fell off his bean bag. He face planted onto the hardwood floor. "Ow..."

Aeris rushed to her brother and helped him sit up. "That must've hurt...you okay?"

Nico gripped onto his nose and twisted it, it made a large and loud 'crunch' noise. "Uh-huh...I'm okay..." his voice was nasally since he was pinching his nose. "What was with the wake-up call?"

"Mom's missing."

"Mom's missing?!" Nico yelled. He shot up to his feet. "We gotta find her."

Aeris grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Dad told us to stay here."

"Like heck we are! I'm not going to sit here like a duck when our mom is missing!" Nico peeled Aeris' hand off of his shoulder and stormed out of the room and went into his.

Aeris followed her brother and got his door slammed into her face. "Nico!"

"I'm getting dressed!" Nico's voice came from inside. "I'm not wearing pajamas while I'm looking for Mom outside."

"Dad told us—!"

"Forget what Dad said! We have to help him find our mom. Now I suggest you change, too, sis. Don't want to get your pj's wet, right?"

Aeris groaned and returned to room. She opened her closet and grabbed the first thing she saw: a black leather vest over a pink long-sleeved t-shirt and her black skirt with red bands on the sides. Aeris reeled out her dark pink belt and put it on. She pulled on her pink and black striped stockings and her black converse boots. She grabbed her silver heart-shaped necklace and snapped it on. She placed her red headband and rushed out if her room. She knocked on Nico's door. "Nico, you ready?"

Nico's door opened, revealing her brother.

Aeris blinked and her mouth gaped open.

Nico was now wearing a dark grey button-up jacket which hand the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Under it, what Aeris could tell, was a black t-shirt. He wore black skinny jeans and a shade lighter buckle boots. Also, he had on a red belt which had a skull-shaped buckle and had a silver chain loop on each side. He was wearing fingerless black biker gloves. On his right middle finger was a skull ring. Nico blinked back towards Aeris as he slowly and awkwardly asked, "Why are you staring at me like that...?"

"Huh? O-oh, nothing..."

Nico passed Aeris and grabbed her wrist to pull her behind him. "Remember what Dad said earlier today?" Before Aeris could answer, Nico said, "Don't run off, okay? We got to stick together. The storm is getting worse and I don't want you to wander through it alone."

Aeris nodded. "Okay...and don't freak out while we're outside, okay?"

"I'll try my best," Nico promised. He opened the front door of the house and stepped outside. He waited for his sister to join him. He groaned, "Really? You're bringing the family cat?"

"What? Venitas isn't your ordinary cat! He can find Mom, like in Dad's story!" Aeris put the old black and yellow cat down. "Lead us to Mom, Venni!" The cat meowed lightly and disappeared with a poof of blue smoke. When the smoke separated, a Flood Unversed appeared in its place and retained the cat's red collar. It zipped down the road.

Nico flicked his hand towards Aeris for her to take his hand and ran off after the Unversed.

* * *

The Unversed led the twins to their island playground where once their parents and their friends played and hung out. They climbed onto the dock and glanced down at the boats. "Look, that's Dad's boat!" said Aeris as she pointed at the boat.

"And that's Uncle Sora's and Aunt Kairi's."

They jumped, Nico higher than Aeris, when thunder boomed overhead. It was much louder here than back on the mainland. Aeris asked her brother over the howling winds, "You okay?"

"I'm fine! Let's find Mom and get back home." Nico yelled back. He picked up the Flood and it returned to the old cat. "It's not safe out here...I'm starting to wish we listened to Dad."

Aeris stayed quiet. She wanted to stay home like their father said, but Nico disregarded Dad's advice. Now Nico was saying that both of them didn't listen to their father. She hated it when Nico did stuff like that, say that she did the exact opposite of what she really did. She followed her brother across the beach. She raised an eyebrow at Nico's shadow. It seemed it was moving...by itself. Suddenly, a black creature with beady yellow eyes jumped out of the shadow. "Nico, look out!"

Nico spun around and lunged to the side away from the creature. His eyes widened when more formed out of the ground. He slowly backed up until his back hit against the old shed. "What...what are these things...?"

Aeris yelped when some of the creatures started to form around her. She picked up a pointy branch and swung it at the creatures to prevent them from coming any closer. As they creeped towards her, she suddenly recognized the creatures. But she thought that they were only were only characters from a story. "Heartless...Nico! They're Heartless!"

Nico eyes shot up to her. "Heartless? I thought..."

"So did I."

"Aeris, you have to get over here! We'll probably be safe in this shed." Nico yelled.

Aeris nodded and gulped. With her branch, she mowed her way through the field of Heartless. She was only making them angry. They now had their full attention on her. They started to surround her thickly until there was no room for her to run. Aeris started to freak out. "N-Nico!"

Nico raced his way towards his sister. "I'm coming!" He jumped high onto the air when a Heartless lunged at him. The Heartless sunk into the ground and crept towards him with his back turned. The Heartless jumped out of the ground and attached itself on Nico's back. Nico yelped and whacked at the Heartless. He pried the creature off and threw it away like a piece of garbage. Nico continued his way towards his sister. "Aeris!"

Aeris glanced up at her brother with fear in her eyes. She screamed when a herd of the Heartless leaped and latched themselves on her. The weight of them made her fall onto the sand.

"Get off of her!" Nico growled. He charged at the outermost Heartless and smacked them with a stick. The Heartless twitched and turned to him. They attacked him. Nico yelped when he toppled down to the sand too. He kicked and thrashed around, hoping that would shake them off. But that didn't help. One of the Heartless raised up its claw-like fingers high and swung down at him. Nico squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for the worst.

"Thunder!" an adult voice yelled. There was a large crack of thunder.

The next thing Nico and Aeris knew, the Heartless that were on top of them were gone. Nico sat up quickly and rushed over to Aeris. "Are you hurt?"

Aeris shook her head. "No. No, I'm okay." She stood up with the offered helping hand of her brother. She glanced past him and grinned happily. "Sora! Kairi!"

Sora and Kairi were running towards them. When they got to the twins, Kairi asked, "Are you two okay?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah. We're okay."

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Sora told them.

"We came to help Dad find Mom." Nico explained. "We used Venni to track Mom."

"Did Riku say that you could?" Kairi questioned, crossing her arms.

"Well, no..."

Sora took both of them by the wrist. "You two need to go home and stay there until we either come back to the mainland or if something wrong happens."

They stopped in their tracks when lightning crashed onto the dock. Sora flung the twins to safety when it hit. Wood splinters cut through the air as the dock exploded and burst into flame. Sora got knocked down to the ground at the force of the shockwave. Kairi rushed over to Sora. "Sora!"

Sora slowly got up to his hands and knees. He stood up with Kairi's help. "I'm okay..."

Aeris looked over to the small remote island near the coast. She saw someone on it. "Look!"

Nico followed Aeris' finger and his eyes widened. "I think that's Mom!"

Aeris ran for the shack that led up to the bridge connecting the two islands. She burst into the shack and up its stairs. Venitas was following her.

"Aeris, come back!" Kairi went after her. Sora and Nico trailed close behind the Mage. They all stopped at the middle of the bridge.

"Mom, Dad!" Nico shouted over the winds.

"Katie, Riku!" Sora yelled at the same time.

Katie was standing at the center of the remote small island. Her back was turned to them and she was hugging herself. Riku was behind her. He yelled, "Katie, you can fight it! Don't let them out!"

"I'm trying!" Katie screamed. She sounded like she was in agony. "Riku, just go! Take the kids somewhere safe!"

"I won't leave you, Katie! Or would I ever, no matter what happens!"

"Riku—!" Her plea was swallowed by an ear shattering scream. She collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Mom!" Aeris and Nico yelled. They went to go aid her but Sora and Kairi held them back. "Let us go!"

In fear, they watched a summoning circle form under Katie slowly. The circle suddenly burst into flames of darkness. They climbed higher and higher into the grey swirling sky. Red lightning bolts crashed around her, it seemed to charge the flames.

Riku backed away slowly as the circle grew wider and wider. The wall of dark flames suddenly burst up and around the small island like a dome. "Katie, no!" He wielded his Keyblade and charged at the bubble of crackling darkness. But before he even got close, a lightning bolt from the sky sent him flying backwards.

"Dad!" Aeris broke out of Kairi's grip and rushed to her father. "Are you okay?"

Riku grunted a yes and nodded. He slowly got up to his feet with the help of Aeris and Nico. He seemed mad that his kids didn't stay at home like he told them but relieved to see that they were okay. His attention went back to the bubble of darkness.

It was out of control. The flames jumped out and it sparked out black embers that dissolved into the ground. Red lightning crashed onto the dome, making the electric charge pulse through it. The winds picked up significantly and the waves that were crashing the shore were easily over six feet tall. The sky above the bubble started to glow a blood red. A boom sounded overhead and a visible shock wave crashed into the family. Kairi casted a Protectaga spell over them and Riku backed up the force field with a dark crystal barrier. The crystal barrier shattered at the sonic boom and they were pushed back in their protective bubble. They watched the dome of darkness get sucked into the center and crash down into the middle of the small island.

All there was left was Katie. A dark aura covered her body. Hisses of agony came from under her breath. It grew into a pain-filled scream. She snapped her hands off of the ground and sat up onto her knees. She threw her arms out and her head back. Darkness exploded and steamed out of her hands, eyes, and mouth. One dark portal formed from the darkness coming out of Katie...then came another...and another...and another. They slowly came until there were twelve portals.

"Run!" Sora yelled. He grabbed Nico and Aeris' wrists and sprinted away from the forming portals and bubbling darkness. Kairi hauled the petrified Riku to his feet and dashed after them.

"I can't leave—"

Kairi tugged Riku along behind her. "I'm sorry, Riku, but we have to go now!" She hit her comlink. "Len!"

"Yeah?"

"Dial the Stargate for Transverse Town! We need to get as many people out of here and now!"

"What's...ing...n...K...ri? Yo...eaking...p, I...an...ar...y..." Len's voice was being taking over by interfering static.

A bit louder and slower, Kairi repeated, "Dial Transverse Town and evacuate!"

There was a long pause. "O...ay." The line went dead.

Sora stopped and turned to Kairi. The storm was drowning his voice out as he yelled to her, "How are we getting to the Mainland? The boats are gone! And the waters are too powerful anyways!"

Kairi thought for a moment. She let go of Riku. It surprised her that he didn't bolt back to the small island to get Katie. She took out her wand, which was as long as her forearm and it was white and had two rose vine go around it, between the two rose buds was a large blue crystal. Sora saw what Kairi was doing and let the twins go before going Riku and Kairi's sides. She pointed it at Aeris and Nico. In a small, sad voice, she said to them, "Protect Sarah."

Nico's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Daddy...?" Aeris voice was filled with fear.

Riku came up to his two children and pulled them into a tight hug. "Stay safe, okay? I'll see you soon, I promise...I love you. Both of you."

"Dad...?"

Riku let go of Nico and Aeris. He gave Aeris Venitas to hold and stepped away from them, rejoining his long-time friends. "I'm sorry."

Kairi waved her wand.

Aeris and Nico yelped when they were lifted off of the ground. Nico's eyes darted at Riku's. He knew exactly what was going on now. "Dad, no!" In a blink of an eye, they were on the Mainland, facing towards the small island. They watched in horror as the small island got swallowed up by crackling Darkness.

Aeris screamed into the dark horizon where the island was, "Mom! Dad!"

Nico couldn't hold the tears back and let them flow. He dropped to his knees on the sandy beach and cried out loudly.

A voice yelled over the winds and thunder, "Nico! Aeris!"

Aeris spun around to see a early twenties man with bronze-yellow hair and blue eyes wearing normal yellow tshirt and blue jeans carrying Sarah in his arms. He was running towards them. "L-Len..."

Len finally got to them. He asked them, "Where are your parents? And Sora and Kairi?"

Nico said behind small hicks, "They...they were on the old island..."

Len gasped and stared at the horizon. "But...it's gone..."

Sarah asked Len in a small voice, "Are Mama and Papa okay...?"

Len didn't answer Sarah. He motioned Aeris and Nico to follow him. When they didn't, since they were horrified by the scene before them, he grabbed Aeris by the wrist and tugged her behind him. In natural response, she grabbed her brother, taking him along too. They ran through town until they reached a large stone ring with nine red glowing locks, under the locks was another ring of symbols. A far ways off of it, there was a tall circular panel. Len ran up to the panel and bushed a button that matched a symbol on the ring. The ring made a whirring noise and a large clunk. The inside ring began to move. The matching symbol went under one of the arrows, chevrons. It snapped over it and it glowed red. It went back and the ring continued to move as Len frantically pushed seven buttons. He placed his hand on the red orb in the center and pressed down. When all the symbols matched, the top one glowed. Suddenly, blue water came out of the ring, like it was a giant inverted splash. It got sucked back into the ring, leaving a rippling blue surface that looked like shining water.

"What is that?!" Nico exclaimed over the storm. He was now more afraid of the contraption in front of him than the thunder at the moment.

"No time to explain!" Len took the twins and Sarah to the ring. "I'll tell you later but we've got to go now!"

"Not without Mom and Dad!" Nico growled.

Len groaned and snapped at Nico, "We don't have time for this!" Without waiting for more protest, Len plunged into the water-like substance inside the rings. He took the kids in behind him.

* * *

Stargaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttteeeeeeeee...! It's a great big worrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllllddddddddddddddd...!

I'm sorry. xD I love Stargate. If you don't know what that is...GO LOOK IT UP. IT'S BRILLIANT. DO IT. I love Stargate and the...well, the Stargate. They are fantastic. I love them more than Gummi Ships. xD So...the concept of the Stargate is from the Stargate series. I do not own it. O3O

But, there is the second chapter! So sorry that it was so long! DX But I hope you like it, because this is the big start of the plot line. If you like, leave a review! And if you got a question, ask me in the review! If I do not answer it, it will be most likely be answered in later chapters. Goodbye! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Traverse Town

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, and Len

* * *

They came toppling out of the water-like substance what seemed to be in a blink of an eye. The momentum from Len was still there and since he was still in that panic run-for-your-life mode, he tripped over himself, sending the twins and Sarah down with him. He groaned as he got up, glancing over the kids, "Everybody okay?"

Nico looked around. "Where are we?"

"Traverse Town," Len answered shortly. Once he fully stood up, he put Sarah down on the ground. He glanced around until he saw a familiar face rushing towards them.

But the man wasn't familiar to the kids. He was in his forties, since his brown messy long spiky hair was tinted with grey. He was tall and pretty buff. His eyes were blue but it was hard for the kids not to stare at the long scar across his face. He wore a dark blue short-sleeved jacket with a fur collar and a red lion's head on each sleeve over a white shirt and had his white shirt tucked into black pants that had many different belts and buckles. A clunky chain necklace with the same lion's head hung from his neck. He wore three brown belts on his left arm and had wrist-lengthed black gloves on. "Len!" The man met up with Len, glanced around him, worry slowly shown in his eyes. "Where's…where's the others?"

Len sighed heavily, "They were on the small island. Darkness took it…I don't know if they made it or not…we're the only ones that escaped Destiney Islands." He asked him, "What's going on?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea. We're in the dark, literally. One minute, it just a normal day and the next, Heartless took over _everything_. The Restoration Committee and the Masters were the only ones off of Radiant Garden, a couple of Turks, too. Everyone else? They…didn't make it."

Len slid hand through his hair and let out a stressed huff. "This is nuts…"

Nico tapped Len's shoulder, making him turn his attention on them. "Len…who is this guy…?"

"Oh! Sorry, guys…" Len motioned to the man. "This is Leon. Leon, these are Nico, Aeris, and Sarah."

Leon dipped his head at them. "It's been awhile. The last time I saw you guys, you were barely to my knee. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't remember me…sorry that we had to meet like this."

Aeris asked Leon, "Are Mom and Dad okay?"

"I don't know…we'll just have to wait to see if the 'Gate connects with Destiny Islands again," Leon answered. His eyes darted up when the Stargate made a noise. The ring started to move, just like it did on Destiny Islands. He backed away from the 'Gate, also making the others back away from it. It threw out the concentrated inverted splash like it did on the islands as well before settling down and making the blue surface ripple. He said to the kids, "Stay away from the Gate when it does that…you can lose a limp."

"The ka-whoosh?" Nico clarified.

"The what?"

"The splash…it makes a 'ka-whoosh' noise."

Leon stared at Nico and shrugged. "I guess you can call it that…"

Out of the water came out a trio of two guys, one of them in his thirties and the other in his forties, and a girl in her early twenties. One of the guys had blonde spikey hair and was dressed in complete black. His eyes were blue and they glowed green around the pupil. A large sword was strapped to his back. The guy next to him had long black hair with a red bandanna. His eyes were blood red, which matched his large cloak that went to his knees. Underneath it was a black outfit similar to the blondes. His golden gantlet matched his armored shoes. The girl had black frizzy hair in small pigtails that poked out of her purple and white baseball cap with a cursive D on it. Her eyes were a striking hazel color. She had on a simple white t-shirt with purple sleeves and jeans. A large shotgun was in her hands. Coming out after them was a pride of lions, a group of seven people on dragons, a couple with a large blue genie, monkey, and a parrot, and another boy and girl duo.

The girl with the large shotgun ran over to Leon. "Sorry, Leon…we only able to get to four of the seven worlds that you assigned us to evacuate…"

"It's fine, Clementine. You, Vincent, and Cloud tried your best. Let's just hope that the others were able to save some people as well," Leon assured her.

"I hope so…" Clementine said behind a sigh. She returned to the group that left the gate and escorted them away.

"Who were all of those people?" Aeris asked.

"And animals!" Sarah added.

Len explained to them, "Not all worlds have a Stargate. Only the main worlds have one, and some of our allies if we had our permission. All those people don't have a Stargate and so Leon's group has to try to get to all the worlds we know of before the Darkness takes them by Gumi Ship…and it looks like they didn't have very much luck…"

"So that thing that at home happened on their worlds as well?" Nico wondered aloud.

Leon nodded. "Yes. We still have to wait for a couple more teams and the rest of the main worlds. So far, only Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands of the main have arrived here."

Nico raised his hand. "Wait. I'm still confused…what is here? Exactly?"

Leon sighed and stepped to the side, letting the kids and Len pass him. "Maybe we should go discuss what's going on inside. Come on."


	4. Chapter 4: Repeating History

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, and Len

* * *

"Wait…this has happened before…?" Nico asked Leon after they settled down in a small apartment-like room and his explanation.

Leon nodded. "Yeah…it was a long time ago. To put in perspective, Sora was your age when it happened last. The Darkness started to take all of the worlds by these creatures called the Heartless, like what's happening right now. But the Heartless are controlled by someone that's more connected to the Darkness. His name was Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. But I know for a fact it's not him this time."

Aeris raised an eyebrow curiously. "If it's not this Ansem guy, then who is it?"

"How do you know that it's not him?" Nico added.

"Because he was sealed away in Ka—um…a Keyblade Master. Along with the others that were part of a group called Organization XIII. When the seal broke…everyone in the Organization escaped. The most powerful member of the Organization is controlling the Heartless and the Darkness, who isn't Ansem."

Len continued on, "And they wanted to show that they have returned by taking worlds. Destiny Islands was the first to fall, Radiant Garden was close behind, and those other worlds fell that the Restoration Committee went to save. Twilight Town, Land of Departure, and the King's Kingdom are the last main worlds to fall. After that…we don't know. They'll probably go after the worlds that we don't know."

Sarah asked in a small voice, "What about here…?"

"Traverse Town can't fall to the Darkness. It's where people go when they lose their world to the Darkness," Leon explained. He shrugged. "Yeah, the Heartless can attack Traverse Town but it can't fall. We don't know why…it's always been this way. So we're safe here, don't worry."

Nico crossed his arms. "But what about our parents? I'm not gonna just sit here, waiting for them to show up!"

"Nico…" Aeris placed her hand on his shoulder and made him sit back down. "I'm sure they're fine. They're really strong. And we need to be strong, too. Like Dad said."

Nico huffed and sunk into his chair. "I don't like this at all…we never heard of the Organization til now. And we thought that the Heartless were just a myth! Story characters!"

Aeris nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Leon but all of this just sounds…"

"Crazy," Nico finished.

"Very crazy," Aeris agreed.

Leon sighed, "I understand that you three don't understand what's happening right now but this will be your life for a while. This is a lot more complicated and difficult than last time. And without the Keyblade Masters here at the moment, we can't do anything about the situation until they show up." He stood up. "I'm sorry." He left the room. Len followed him out.

Nico slammed his hand on the table after the door shut, startling Aeris and Sarah. "I hate waiting."

"That's because you're more impatient than Uncle Sora when it's close to dinner time and you can't stay still for the life of you," Aeris mumbled.

Nico rolled his eyes at his sister. "Thanks, sis…can always count on you to say such cheerful words." He got up from his chair and opened the door.

Aeris shot up to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"Exploring." Nico waved over his shoulder. "See ya later!"

Aeris opened her mouth to protest but the door slamming shut drowned out her voice. She plopped back into her seat, crossing her arms disapprovingly. "Nico…what am I gonna do with you…?"


	5. Chapter 5: Not-So Heeded Advice

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, and Len

* * *

Nico found himself going to the Third District, surprised on the lack of people. Going through the other districts was hard, people getting in his way. He couldn't see a single person, or any of those lions or dragons, in sight…until he returned his attention back to the gate to the next district.

A giant blue hand blocked him, "Op! Stop right there, kiddo!"

Nico raised his eyebrow and moved the hand away. A giant blue…thing was in way. It didn't have legs but a tail like thing and the creature floated around. It was blocking the large door to the next district. "Um…excuse me…and I'm not a kid. I'm fourteen."

"Really?" The creature disappeared with a puff of smoke and reappeared right next to Nico. Out of nowhere, a tape measure appeared in the creature's hands. It took the tape from Nico's feet to his head. "You're a bit short for your age then, kid!"

"Hey!" Nico jumped away from the measure, which disappeared. "I'm not short!"

The creature shrugged. "Sorry, but the tape don't lie!" It disappeared again. Nico huffed and turned back to the door. He jumped back a couple feet and made a startled yelp to find the blue floater blocking the door again. It had shades on and said to Nico, "I need some qualification papers if ya want to come into the Third District."

Nico gave the creature a baffled look. "P-papers?!" His fists clenched shut in frustration and growled, "Please move…now."

The creature frowned. The shades disappeared and he said to Nico, "I'm just pulling your leg, kid…but I'm serious here! You really shouldn't go in there. My genie senses are tingling something awful around this door."

"Genie—?" Nico repeated. "Is that what you are?"

The genie nodded happily. "You got it! Genie's the name!"

Nico smirked. "A genie named Genie…how original."

"Well, it comes with the job." Genie crossed his arms. "But still. Don't go in there…I don't know what it is but it's not good, I can tell ya that, kiddo."

"I think I'll be fine…" Nico huffed.

"You sure?" Genie floated around Nico. "Looks like ya don't have anything with ya to protect ya!" He cracked his knuckles. "But I can fix that! What you like? Sword? Lace? Maybe old be fashioned and have a bow?"

"Huh?"

"Bow coming right up!" Genie snapped his fingers and a bow and a quiver poofed out of thin air, floating in Nico's face.

"Uh…" Nico grabbed the bow and quiver out of the air, feeling them fall into his hands. "Thanks…?"

Genie patted Nico's head. "There ya go! Just draw, aim, shoot. The rest is for the arrows to figure out!" His face dropped. "But I'm telling ya, don't go into the Third District. I gotta go meet up with Al. Later—um…"

"Nico."

"Nico? You look like a David." Genie shrugged his shoulders again. "Ta-ta!" He spun into the air and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Nico blinked at where the strange genie once was. He was still baffled by the encounter. Genies are real? What is real now? _'I wish I was told these things back when I was little…' _he thought. He glanced at the doors that led to the Third District. Curiosity ate at him like a snack. "That Genie shouldn't have told me so many times not to go in there…" He pushed the doors open after he hooked the quiver onto his belt and the bow over his shoulder. "Now I'm dying to know what's back here…" he stepped into the next District.

He shivered at the coldness of the District. And how dark it was. There was definitely no one back here. And it was high on the creepy meter. Nico turned on his heel to return to the last district. He gulped when the doors closed shut behind him. "I guess…I should just look around then…" Nico went deeper into the District, going down the run down steps. He stopped and jumped when he saw someone standing in front of the fountain, their back facing him. "Oh, jeez! You startled me…"

The person didn't answer.

Nico raised an eyebrow. He slowly approached the person. He noticed the clothing the person was wearing. "Heh, cool coat you got there. Where'd you get it?"

Still no answer.

Nico whistled into the awkward silence that he had created. "You just not remember or…wait, can you speak English?"

The person didn't even move.

Nico tilted his head to the side. _'Maybe the guy can't hear me…?' _he reached out to the person's shoulder, ready to tap it.

He screamed when the person spun around and smacked him across the grotto. He groaned when his back hit hardly against the wall, sliding down to the ground. Nico looked up through his dark brown hair, seeing the person slowly coming towards him. His eyes widened when the person wielded a _Keyblade._ The blade was black and the handle was blood red. There was no Keychain on it like all Keyblades have. He couldn't' see who it was, since their hood shadowed their face. "I really should have listened to Genie…" he mumbled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Safe and Sound

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, and Len

* * *

Aeris' head suddenly shot up. She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against, waiting for Len or Leon to return to the apartment. She opened the window and stuck her head out. "Something's wrong."

Sarah sat up from the bed she was laying down on. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Aeris' hairs stood on end. She shut the window and put on her belt that had two belt loops, holding some kind of holster. She answered the eight-year-old, "Nico's in trouble."

Sarah titled her head at the teen's answer. "How do you know that?"

"Twin tuition." Aeris marched quickly to the door and gripped onto the door.

"Wait!" Sarah got up from the bed and rushed over to Aeris. Since she was much shorter than Aeris, she grabbed onto the holsters and tugged, making Aeris stop in her tracks. "I wanna help!"

Aeris sighed and let go of the door. She bent down to Sarah's height and shook her head. "No, Sarah. You have to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt—"

Sarah puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms angrily. "Is it because I'm little?"

"Sort of…but you can help by telling one of the grownups that I went out to get Nico, who may or may not be in danger, if we don't come back in ten minutes, okay?" Aeris smiled when Sarah nodded and sat back down on her bed, still not happy about it. Aeris followed the little girl and sat next to her. "If you were older, I let you go with me. But I promised your mother that we would protect you. And sending you into danger is the total opposite. Understand?"

Sarah nodded and grumbled, "I understand…"

Aeris ruffled Sarah's hair. "Good girl." She glanced out of the window and mumbled, "This way will be a lot faster…and I can see better." She opened the window back up and jumped onto the window sill.

Sarah's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

"Using some my Mom's genius prototypes." Aeris pulled out of her holster an odd looking guns. She pointed them outside, at the alleyway between the two buildings. Her arms jerked backwards when she pulled the triggers and a line came out from the barrels. They connected themselves onto the buildings and Aeris got yanked out of the window sill.

"Aeris!" Sarah shot up from the bed and ran to the window. Her eyes were filled with awe when she saw Aeris zip between the two buildings, swinging. Aeris' lines pulled her in, making her propel herself up in a flash. The lines retracted back to the barrels and before Aeris lost her momentum, she flipped in the air and fired the grapples again, the hooks going into the building's sides. She swung back up. When she reached the maximum of her swing, the lines retracted again. She fired the gun at a sign that was hanging on one the buildings. The line wrapped around the sign's pole and at the end of the swing, she fired the other at a chimney on the building. The line pulled her up onto the roof of the building and she ran on the roof. Sarah blinked. "Whoa…I want one of those…"

* * *

Aeris jumped from one roof of a building to the next. Good thing her mother showed her how to use the Grapple Motion Gun before the fall of Destiny Island. And roof running. Nico can't use them all that well so Aeris got to keep the prototypes and use them on a daily basis. She learned quickly that the guns and roof running was faster than normal ground walking or running. And more fun. Mostly fun, not efficiency. Definitely fun. She couldn't remember her mom's inspiration for the guns but she does know it's based off a grapple system from an Earth television cartoon. All she knows that they're awesome and fun to use. She fired at the next building and zipped to the next building that had too big of a gap to jump. She had to climb up the wall but oh well. She ran on the roof top, looking down to the streets below. No sign of her twin brother. "Nico, where are you?"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a scream. She knew the voice's owner. "Nico." She slid off the roof and fired the two Grapple Motion Guns, taking her down to the alley below and swing between them. "I'm coming, Nico!"

* * *

Nico ducked fast at the person's swing of their Keyblade. This person was fast! Every time Nico got away from the person, he, or she, appeared beside him and attacked him again. He couldn't run away, basically. He had no idea how to use a bow and arrow and he knew that it wouldn't be enough to stop the person. Plus, he couldn't get himself to fire an arrow at him/her. Even the person in the black coat was attacking him, he didn't want to hurt the guy. It was against Nico's nature. If it was one of those Heartless things, he would definitely fight back. But it wasn't. It was a human. And the only time Nico battled with another person, it was with his sister and they were using wood sparing swords.

He slowly backed up as the person approached him just as slow, their Keyblade's tip dragging and sparking against the brick ground. He put his hands up. "Look, I'm sorry if I startled you or something but please. I don't want to hurt you or you hurt me. I-I mean no harm to you!"

The Keybearer didn't listen to him. The person still approached him. Nico felt himself get backed against a wall. The person cornered him, leaving Nico helpless. Nico flinched when the Keyblade smacked against the brick, clanking angrily. The person raised their Keyblade high and slashed horizontally at Nico.

Nico slid down to the floor, making the Keyblade scratch the wall of the Third District and miss him. He was shaking with fear and reached for him bow and an arrow. He loaded the arrow and squeezed his eyes shut when he let the arrow go. He heard the person gasp and hiss in pain. He opened one eye hesitantly to see his arrow embedded deeply in the Keybearer's shoulder. He could see the blood gush out under the person's black gloved hand that clutching the shoulder. He gulped when the Keyblade Wielder's head snapped at Nico. He could feel the person's eyes burn under the shadow of their hood. Nico watched with fear-filled eyes when the person's ripped the arrow out of their shoulder and their blood soaked hand burst into dark flames. Nico backed away from the person, crawling backwards quickly to get away from them. But he wasn't fast enough. The person grabbed him with their other hand by his hair and yanked him up, making Nico cry in pain.

Nico froze when the person said in a dark voice, "Nico Levi Heart…" The person's voice belonged to a woman, telling Nico that the Keybearer was a girl.

"H…How do you know my name…?"

The person didn't answer him. They brought up their dark flame covered hand up to him and slammed it up to his chest. Nico let out an agonized scream as he felt his chest tighten at the flames and felt like his insides were on fire. His eyes watered at the pain surging through him. He couldn't move. He could feel his body becoming weaker, barely able to stay upright. He slumped forward, breathing hard and shallow, barely able to keep his eyes open and groaning softly in pain, having no energy to scream. The world around him was spinning, his eyes making him dizzy.

Nico felt his body drop to the ground suddenly. He looked up to see his twin sister swing into the person, knocking them to the side by the force she put on them. Aeris landed on the ground, her grapple lines retracting back into their guns. "Nico!" she yelled in concern. She ran over to him and picked him up from the ground, having his upper body lean against her. "Are you okay?"

Nico could barely shake his head, his muscles unable to tell him to move he was in so much pain. His voice was hoarse when he said, "I-I don't know…"

Aeris looked up to the person and growled at her, "What is your problem?!"

The person didn't answer. She slowly got up from the ground, moving her jaw around under the hood's shadow. She finally stood up fully, staring straight at the twins. She returned her Keyblade.

Aeris' eyes widened. "S-Stay away from us!"

"She…she knows my name…" Nico wheezed.

"She does…?" Aeris looked up at the woman that was approaching them slowly. "Who are you? What did you do to my brother!?"

There was no answer. Aeris watched the person in black raise their Keyblade high and swing the Keyblade down towards them. Aeris closed her eyes tightly and prepared herself for the worst.

_Clank!_

Aeris opened her eyes slowly at the sound and gasped.

Standing in front of them was a boy that was not older than the twins, blocking the woman's blow with his own Keyblade, it was large that consisted of blue and grey in design and the teeth looked like claws. His hair was black with red striping and wore a blue outfit similar to Cloud's and his shirt only had one sleeve, which was replaced by a light brown fingerless glove that went up his forearm and a few black arm bands. His shoulder had an armor plate that had a belt coming out of it, going across his chest. His shirt was tucked in a silver belt and out the silver belt was a red tarp and attached to it was a brown pouch. He pushed the Keybearer away, asking over his shoulder, "You two alright?"

"Uh-huh…" Aeris' eyes widened. "Behind you!"

The boy spun back around to block another attack. He followed her, countering each swipe.

"Aeris!" Aeris turned her head to see Sarah running towards her. "I brought help, like you said! This is Roxas and Naminé! They just came from the Star—" her eyes widened. "What's going on?!"

A man that was the same age as Sora came around the stair's corner, Aeris assumed that this was Roxas. The woman that came after him was most likely Naminé. Roxas saw the person in the coat and wielded two Keyblades. "The Organization!"

The boy looked over his shoulder and yelled at Roxas and Naminé, "I got this, just get those kids out of here!"

Roxas stared at the boy then nodded. "Okay." He and Naminé rushed over to Nico and Aeris. "Is he okay?"

Aeris shook her head. "No…he can't move."

"I'll take him." Roxas picked up Nico and carried him in his arms. "Naminé, get her and let's get out of here!"

"Wait, what about the boy?" Aeris asked.

Roxas shook his head. "He's got the Organization Member, come on!"

Naminé hauled Aeris up to her feet. "Follow us." They ran out of the Third District.

* * *

Who is the boy that saved Nico and Aeris? You'll find out in the next chapter and for a hint, he's one of my great internet friend's OCs! I will say who owns him along with his name in the disclaimer in the next chapter. And I think I know that the person I'm talking about knows that I'm talking about them. ^-^ If you know who it is, hold your tongue! Dont' spoil it for the others! See you later and as always, have a nice day and leave a review! Bye-bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Return

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, and Len

* * *

The twins returned to the complex where Leon and Len had left them. Half way to the apartment, Nico passed out because of the pain that was sent through him. Aeris only saw a glimpse of what happened to him but it made no sense to her at all. The woman in the coat, she couldn't tell who it was but the man named Roxas said something about the Organization so she had to be part of the Organization Leon was talking about. The second thing: the flames doing into Nico by the woman. They were acting like actual fire but it was black and purple, not the orange-red glow of a normal fire, and it didn't seem to burn her or Nico. The last thing: Why did the woman attack him in the first place? And then her? Nico isn't the violent type so he wouldn't have had provoked her. And the scary thing? Those flames were still flickering around him.

"What is that?" Aeris asked Roxas.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea…"

"It's some form of Darkness," Naminé explained. "I've never seen anything like it…but I bet I can get it off of him. It has to be what's causing him so much pain."

"Darkness?" Aeris repeated. She looked at the flames again that were engulfing her twin brother's chest. Her eyes widened and she muffled a gasp with her hand. "I…I know those flames! They took over the small island off of the coast of Destiny Island!"

Roxas' attention, for the first time since he met the twins, went away from Nico and to Aeris. "What? You've seen this before?"

Aeris nodded. Trying to hold back her tears, she said in a sad voice, "They took Mom?"

Naminé placed her wand down on Nico's bedside, glancing over her shoulder to look at Aeris. "What's your mom's name?"

"Katelynn Heart…Daddy calls her Katie."

Roxas and Naminé looked at each other, their faces paling.

"W-What?"

"…Uh, Roxas…? Can you handle this? I need to get back to him," Naminé whispered. Before Roxas could say anything, Naminé went back to Nico.

Roxas gulped and nodded slowly. He motioned Aeris to get up from her seat and took her to the other side of the room. Aeris stared at him curiously as he fidgeted and stuttered before finally, somewhat, saying to her, "Y-You see…Aeris…your mom…shot this is hard. Uh… your mother, Katie…she…she is…um…"

"She's what?" Aeris questioned, getting irritated.

"Your mother is—"

The door slammed open, interrupting Roxas and making Aeris forget what they were talking at the moment. In the doorway was…

"Dad!" Aeris ran over to the door and tackled her father out of pure joy. She felt his arms go around her immediately, holding onto her tightly. She looked up to him with a large smile. "You're okay!" She pulled away and said to him, "I saw the Darkness take the island…how did you get out?"

"Kairi's light protected us and was able to get us to Traverse Town. We're fine. Me, Kairi, and Sora…" Riku looked over Aeris and his eyes widened. He went past her and questioned Naminé, "What happened?"

"An Organization member attacked him…" Naminé answered. "He got infected by Darkness. I'm trying to remove it right now."

"Will he be alright?"

Naminé nodded. "Of course! I haven't crossed failure yet with my spells!"

Riku glanced over to Roxas. "Were you able to identify which member it was?"

"Sort of…" Roxas scratched the back of his head. "It's more of a hunch than knowing exactly who it is…but the most puzzling for me is the boy that protected Nico and Aeris."

"Boy?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…I've never seen him before…and he had a Keyblade."

"Then we should have known him…" Riku thought for a second. "Is it possible it was Render's kid?"

"No…I know for a fact his kid doesn't have black hair. Or blue eyes."

Riku nodded and made a curious huff. "Do you know where he is?"

Aeris tapped her father's shoulder. She jammed her finger on the window. "I do."

Riku looked through the window and gasped. He turned to Roxas and said to him, "Come with me! He's hurt!"

"You got it." Roxas rushed out of the apartment after Riku.

Aeris watched them leave. She perked up when she heard a coughing fit behind her. She turned and she smiled. Nico was waking up, the Darkness gone. Naminé got out of Aeris' way, giving her room to kneel beside the bed. "Hey, bro…"

Nico's eyes drifted over to Aeris. He made a weak smile and sat up slowly. "Sis…you alright? That woman didn't hurt you, right?"

Aeris nodded. "I'm okay. But I'm the one that should be asking you that."

Nico chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine! My head hurts and so does every single muscle in my body…" He took off the bow off his back, rolling it in his palms. "But if Genie didn't give me this…I bet I would be worse shape." When Aeris raised an eyebrow, Nico took a deep breath before explaining more, "Out of fear…when she got closer to me…I…I shot her. In the shoulder."

"Nico…" Aeris placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I know you don't like to hurt anyone but if you didn't release that arrow, she could have…she could have killed you. Easily."

"I know…but I just feel bad that I did."

In encouragement, Naminé said to him, "I would have done the same thing, despite how much I don't like seeing others in pain, good or bad."

Nico tilted his head curiously at Naminé. "Who are you?"

"Nico, this is Naminé," Aeris introduced, Naminé giving Nico a small friendly wave. "She's the one that healed you."

"Oh!" Nico sent Naminé a cheerful smile. "Then thank you for fixing me up!"

Naminé returned his smile. "You're very welcome." Their attention got averted when they heard footsteps outside the door. The door handle jiggled, telling them that someone was trying to get in. Naminé went to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened. She stepped to the side, letting Roxas and Riku back in, the boy that saved Nico and Aeris between them, both supporting his weight. "Goodness! Put him over there!"

Nico got off the bed with Aeris' help, making room for the boy. He looked different than their last encounter. A red aura was around him, his hands were like claws and his skin was slightly grey. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard and jaggedly. "Geez…what's going on with him?"

"Looks like he's got a mutation of some sort…" Roxas muttered. "He didn't look like this when I first saw him." His eyes were fixed on the boy's claw-like fingers. "Say clear of those hands, Naminé…"

"I'll be fine," Naminé assured. She let a groan of frustration. "Darn it…where did I put my wand...?"

Aeris looked around the room where she was standing, trying to spot the wand. Her eyes got caught on a small white scepter that had a gold star on top of it. It was slightly under the boy's sleeveless arm. She reached out for it. She yelped when as soon as she bumped the black bands on his arm trying to get the wand, the boy's body shot up. Riku grabbed her and dragged her away from the bed, taking her and her brother behind him, wielding his Keyblade. Ready to protect them. Aeris watched the aura around the boy dissipate as he made his face twist in pain. His skin went back to its normal pale color and the claws disappeared.

The boy's eyes opened slowly. He sat up, gripping onto his head. He shook his head and glanced over to them and jumped, letting out a startled yelp. "Riku?"

Riku's eyes narrowed his eyes at the boy. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, come on, Riku! Don't pretend that…" the boy's eyes brightened up. "Wait…you're older…" he laughed in joy. "Haha, it worked!"

"What worked?" Nico asked curiously.

"Who are you?" Roxas growled.

The boy blinked and then made a nervous chuckle behind a small smile. "Oh, sorry, I was all caught up in my excitement…anyway…my name's Solus. Solus Nightshade."

* * *

Solus Nightshade is LightandDarkHeart's Kingdom Hearts character! Since she's a great buddy of mine and she is going to featuring Katie in her fanfiction Hearts of Darkness on deviantART (go check it out!), I wanted to return the favor and put Solus in Meifu no Yumiya! Solus is probably my favorite of her characters but it's hard to say because all of her OCs are AWESOME! Thanks for being a great friend to me, Light! I am so glad that you said I could use Solus and I hope your glad about him being in here! Don't worry, the next chapter and on, I will put in the disclaimer that you own him. I wanted to keep it a surprise! ^-^

Goodbye, everyone!

**This chapter is dedicated to my celebrity, childhood, and in general, hero Robin McLaurin Williams. (July 21, 1951 - August 11th, 2014). You free now, Genie. I, and the rest of the world, will miss you greatly and I hope that those pearly white gates of Heaven greeted you with laughter like you wished for. Rest in peace**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, and Len

**Solus Nightshade is owned by LightandDarkHeart

* * *

"I've never heard of you before…" Riku crossed his arms and leaned forward, inches away from Solus' face, who made a face of fear when Riku glared into his eyes. "What did you mean early that something worked? And how do you know my name?"

Solus gulped and chuckled nervously. He slowly scooted away from Riku, raising his hands up. "Um…I can explain…I'm not exactly from here…"

"None of us are." Roxas huffed.

"That's not what I meant!" Solus snapped. He shook his head hard. "Ugh, sorry…what I meant w_as _I'm not from here. At all. I'm from a something you would call an alternate reality…"

Nico tilted his head to the side, curiosity showing in his eyes. "Alternate reality? Like in science fiction films?"

Solus nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't believe a single word of that…" Riku huffed.

Solus' eyes snapped over to Riku, shouting, "I'm telling the truth here!" He took a deep breath before saying, "I can prove it. Here." Solus dug into his pocket and brought out what looked like an electronic watch. He tossed it to Aeris, who fumbled to get in her hands. "Open it."

Aeris pushed the button on the top button. A hologram beam shot up from the screen, and who the hologram was of surprised everyone.

It was Riku, a younger Riku, maybe a seventeen-year old Riku. The hologram said_, "Hello. My name's Riku. Rank: Keyblade Master. The boy with you that owns this holochip recording is Solus Nightshade. He's not from your world, in fact, your reality. This recording is to prove that what he says is true. He is from an alternate reality of your own. If our reality transporter works, he should arrive in a reality where there's a young woman, who is a Keyblade Master, called Master Katie Heart. If you know who that is, then send Solus to her as soon as possible. If you don't…I can't really help you with that. I've never met her, or even heard of her until Solus told me about her, so I don't know what she looks like. Solus will be able to tell you. Thank you for listening to this recording and take good care of him."_ The hologram bowed and the transmission died.

Riku slowly turned to Solus, who was sending him a goofy grin. "I…I didn't say those things when I was that young…you're telling the truth…"

"Told you!" Solus chirped.

Aeris came closer to Solus. "You…you know our Mom?"

Solus blinked. "Mom…?" He repeated. He looked at Aeris then at Nico then at Aeris again. "Oh, I see it now! Wow, she had kids…I can't believe it! You look just like her…except your eyes and your hair color…"

Nico pointed at his hair. "I have her hair color."

"Yeah, I can see that." Solus asked Nico, "So…are you her younger brother?" he pointed at Aeris.

Nico puffed out a cheek and said behind locked teeth, "I'm her twin brother."

Solus titled his head. "Really?" He glanced over Nico. "You're like two inches shorter than her and your hair is brown, not that weird silvery-purple color."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Nico yelled. "How many times do I have to say that in one day?"

Aeris laughed nervously. "We're fraternal twins. Don't mind him, Solus. It's a touchy subject for him…I'm Aeris. This is Nico."

Solus smiled at her. "Nice to meet you. Both of you." He looked around the room. "Is Katie around? I really want to see her. I promised her I would see her again." Before anyone said or asked anything, he explained, "She was sent to my reality during your Shinra War. Shelke said she would be sent back the exact moment she left, like she had never left your reality. And…there's a possibility that wouldn't remember our encounter so I wouldn't be surprised that you guys wouldn't have heard anything like that."

Roxas sighed, "She's not here…"

Solus eyes widened. "W-What? She's not?"

Riku took a deep breath and sat down in a chair that was against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair stressfully. His eyes began to mist. "There's something I have to tell all of you…Roxas and Naminé already now. Katie didn't get off of Destiny Islands when the Darkness took it. The person that attack Nico and Aeris, then injuring Solus, according to Roxas, was an Organization member. And later, it was revealed that it was a girl. There is only one girl in the Organization…" he took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, droplets of tears falling onto his knees. "And that…is Tiaxek…the Xehanort vessel persona of my Katie…"


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning of an Adventure

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, and Len

**Solus Nightshade is owned by LightandDarkHeart

* * *

"…Wh…what…?" Nico couldn't believe what he heard. "The woman that attacked me…was…Mom…?"

Riku nodded sadly. "I'm sorry…but it's true…"

"Mom would never do that to us!" Aeris argued. "Not in a million years—"

"Tiaxek…is not your mother…" Riku growled. "It's Xehanort's influence on her, making a different person. She…isn't…Katie."

"But you just said that she was—!"

"Don't say that!" Riku yelled, making his children flinch. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a stressed sigh.

Aeris clenched her hands into tight fists. Her brother jerked when she slammed it against the wall. "Why didn't you tell us all this all before?"

Riku didn't answer her, his eyes glued to the floor. Roxas sighed and explained to Aeris, "They were scared to. Your mother was afraid that if she told you, you would be scared of her and not go near her. You see, she was trying to protect you both…from the…truth…"

Nico shook his head. "Mom would never keep things from us."

"You'd be surprised," Roxas huffed. "Back when she was new to this way of life, she kept a lot of things from us. She always had a secret. From Xehanort to the days of experimentation."

"That's not Mom," Aeris growled. She stomped over to Roxas and spat, "I know her. She would never keep anything from us. You're lying."

"I'm not!" Roxas protested. "I know, I trained with her to become a Keyblade Master. She always had something to hide. It's in her nature, keeping secrets. But she will eventually tell us but sometimes it takes a while."

Aeris scowled at Roxas. "I'm not listening to you." She scuffed her way to the door and slammed it behind her.

"Aeris, come back!" Nico yelped. He scrambled to his feet and followed his sister out.

Solus' eyes widened as the twins stormed out. "Are you just going to let them go?"

Naminé shook her head. "They need some time alone right now, Aeris mostly. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

* * *

"Aeris." Nico grabbed his sister by her arm, swinging her around to face him. "Aeris!"

"What?!" Aeris yelled.

"Just hold up for a second…"

"After what I heard?" Aeris pointed at the apartment building that they left. "Our mom isn't who we thought she was at all! Our entire lives with her have been a lie! Who knows what she has been hiding from us all these years! What _Dad _has been hiding from us! They both _lied _to us, Nico! Since the day we were born!"

Nico gripped onto his sister's shoulders. "Aeris, look at me." He shook her when her eyes stayed on her feet. "Look at me!" Aeris' head snapped up at her brother's tone in his voice. He said to her, "They were scared, Aeris! They were just scared to tell us! It's not their fault…they were doing what they thought was best! This is _not_ how Mom would want you to be acting right now, understand?"

Aeris voice was broken and quiet, "She's gone though, Nico…"

Nico smiled. "That's what you think." He poked at his heart then at hers. "She's in here. And she is still in herself, somewhere. We just need to find it."

Aeris' eyes widened. "What are you saying…?"

"I'm not going to be a sitting duck anymore…" Nico let his sister go. He took off his bow and held it in front of him. Aeris hesitantly gripped onto the bow. "We're going to find her. No matter what it takes."

"But…we can't fight!" Aeris protested. "We don't even have Keyblades!"

"_You _don't have one," Nico corrected with a goofy smirk. He let go of his bow, making his sister being the only one to hold it. When the bow left his hand, a dark charge of electricity surged through his hand. With a flash, a Keyblade martialized in his hand. The blade was black, it transitioning to grey as it got closer to the teeth. The teeth looked were giant spikes, and it was double-sided. The red teeth guard acted the other side, it curling up like razor-sharp claws that were ready to grab its prey. The handle was shaped like a heart, but it was made from black bat wings that fanned out.

"When…how did you get it?!" Aeris exclaimed.

"It came a short while after the Third District. I…felt it come to me. And I can fight, I can feel it."

Aeris shook her head. "That's not possible…"

"I guess it is…" Nico held it up. "I think when she attacked me…Mom used that chance to give me this. I…I can feel it."

"That sounds absolutely crazy…" Aeris then smiled. "But that's what we've been dealing with all day today, right?"

Nico grinned. "Yup."


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion of Two Families

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, Len, Yumi, and Alexandra

**Solus Nightshade is owned by LightandDarkHeart

***Render Tyler is owned by tsukuneXmoka

* * *

"…Where the heck are we going?"

Nico looked over his shoulder to his sister. He nervously laughed, his hand finding its way to the back of his head. "…I have…no idea."

"Shouldn't we figure that out before anything?" Aeris asked, her arms folding across her chest. "Look, don't get me wrong. I want to find Mom…but…one, I don't know how to fight. Two, we don't have a ship and if we had access to one, we wouldn't know how to fly it. Three, you have a Keyblade and you and you know how to use it but we have no idea if it's a good idea to use it since it and the skills just poofed out of thin air. Four, Dad'll most likely ground us for the rest of our lives if we go without telling him or getting any form of permission what so ever. And five, we really shouldn't storm off on our own. We need someone with us. That knows how to fight and if they have to, protect us if something goes wrong."

Nico paused for a moment, thinking about what his sister said. He sighed and shook his head. "You're right…but I want to find her _now_."

"Same here…" Aeris rubbed her arm sheepishly, scuffing the dirt with her converse boots. "The last thing we should do is make Dad mad. He's under enough stress as it is and, well…he's kinda already mad at us."

Nico gave her a puzzled look. "He is? Since when?" Aeris gave him the 'seriously?' look, making Nico blink, tilting his head to the side. Then he suddenly made a nervous chuckle. "Oh. That…" He made a small puff before jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "We should head back to the complex. We're probably giving a panic attack right now."

"We're such bad children…" Aeris sighed, not joking what so ever. Even though her brother took it as one. After all, she's the reason why they left the apartment in the first place.

As they walked through the streets of Traverse Town, Nico said, "Just one question…"

"Yeah?"

"Where the heck _is_ the complex?"

Aeris shoulders dropped. "I…have no idea."

* * *

Len was looking up and down the streets of the large town. As soon as he heard that the twins went missing, he basically dropped what he was doing and searched high and low for them. He's known them since they were born and they were basically family to him. He met back up with Riku at the square. "Any sign of them?"

Riku shook his head. "No…" he sighed, pinching the bridge distastefully. "I shouldn't have yelled at them. We wouldn't be out here if I hadn't…"

"It wasn't your fault, man," Len assured him. "You were just under a lot of stress is all…we all are…" He looked over to the Stargate, a small sigh of sorrow escaping his lips, "I can't believe that we were only able to rescue the main worlds and a handful of allied worlds…the Darkness is really bad this time…I don't know how we'll be able to defeat it this time."

"Well, first, you were only like two this first happened so you don't remember it. And second, we've defeated the Organization before and we can do it again."

Len made a sharp intake of air, clicking his tongue. "I don't know, Riku…I got this funny feeling that this'll be different this time. Sorry for being the party pooper but…yeah. I don't see how we're gonna get out of this."

"Thanks for being so optimistic..." Riku said behind a huff. "But I understand where you're doubt is coming from. You were just too young when the Organization came to power. You didn't experience it firsthand."

Len's eyes went back to Riku, rubbing the back of his head. "Whatever you say. Oh, I was gonna tell you. All the Masters are here now. Mr. and Mrs. Master Tyler just came through the gate not that long ago."

"Where are they now?"

Len shrugged. "I dunno. Their daughter ran off somewhere, went chasing after her…" He laughed, "Kids, huh?"

Riku couldn't help but join the former Remaining member's laughter, despite the despair he was suffering within. "We're just having kids run wild here, aren't we?" He headed for the large doors that headed to the second district. "Come on, we still need to find Nico and Aeris."

* * *

"…I've seen this building before."

Aeris groaned in frustration, pulling at her loose bangs that weren't pulled back by her pony tail. "Gah, we're going in circles!"

Nico stammered, "S-Sorry! My sense of direction isn't that good—"

"It sucks," Aeris corrected in a monotone voice. She brought out her grappling guns.

Nico saw the guns in the corner of his eye and his body tensed up. He spun around to Aeris and pushed her hands down from their aim. "No, no, no, no, no! We are _not_ swinging like monkeys to get to the apartment!"

Aeris rolled her eyes. "It's not like you'll face-plant into the ground…like the first and only time you tried them."

"That fall hurt and you know it!" Nico snapped.

"You landed into sand!" Aeris reminded him. "It didn't hurt you!"

"Yeah, it did!" Nico argued. He started flailing his arms around, gesturing to the ground. "And this is freaking _brick_! Nuh-uh, no way. I'll fall and split my head open!"

"You'll be fine!" Aeris yelled in protest when her brother snatched the twin GMGs away from her. "Hey! Give that back!"

"No!" Nico kept it out of her reach. "Not until you promise that we're not going to use them!"

Aeris groaned at her brother, rolling her eyes once again. She easily reached behind him and took her guns back. "Idiot, I'm taller than you."

"What did you just call me?!" Nico yelled. His fists formed into tight fists. "What's wrong with you?! Where's my quiet, sweet little twin sister that I used to know on Destiney Islands?! You've been acting weird ever since we got here!"

That left Aeris speechless, not able to come up with an answer. She just stared at her brother with shock. He was right, she has been acting different, she realized. It just took her that long to notice. Why was she acting like this? Was it because her mother was gone and that everything that Aeris has been told wasn't true? That the Darkness was rising? Many questions filled her head, not able to come up for an answer for any one of them. She wanted to say that she was sorry but for some reason, she couldn't…

Nico felt something run into the back of his knees, startling him out of his stare down with his sister. He glanced behind him, a questionable hum coming from him. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

It was a little girl, much smaller than Sarah. Easily around four or six years old. She had golden blonde hair that looked fluffy and went to her shoulders. She had a black bow on the back of her head that matched her black shoulder cloak which went over a dark red dress. The thing that surprised Nico the most was what the little girl was carrying in her small arms: their cat, Venitas. The little girl's blood red eyes looked up at Nico and they widened.

"Um…hello…" Nico knelt down to her eye level. "Where'd you come from?"

The little girl just gawked at him.

Aeris put her guns away and leaned down, resting her hands on her knees, to get closer to eye level with the girl. "Why are you holding out family cat?"

The little girl stayed silent. She just…stared at them.

Nico started to get a little creeped out by the kid. "Okay…where are your parents?"

She just continued to stare at him at Aeris.

"Do you speak English?" Aeris asked her slowly. Like her brother, the girl stare was starting to freak her out too.

The little girl pointed at Aeris. "Mark."

Aeris titled her head. "Mark?" she repeated. She looked down at her jacket, the connection clicking. She pointed at the emblem on her jacket. "Mark of Mastery?"

The girl made a toothy grin, both of her front teeth were gone. "Mommy! Poppy!"

"Wha…?" Nico shook his head. "No, no. Nico…" he pointed at himself as he said his name. Then he pointed at his sister. "Aeris."

The little girl blinked, like that wasn't expecting that response. Her head titled to the side. "Aewis? Nico?"

Nico nodded, sending her a smile. "Yes." _'Her vocabulary mustn't be that large yet…'_

"What's your name—?"

Aeris was interrupted by a uniquely accented female voice's yell, "Alexandra! There you are!"

The little girl spun around at the voice and exclaimed, "Mommy! Poppy!"

Come running towards her was a young couple. The woman was the adult version of the girl, but her right eye was gold, the pupil only just a slit. A large scar went across it, the scar going all the way to her collar bone. Her gold blonde hair was in a poofy pony tail that swished left to right as she ran over Her pants had a green camouflage patter, that were tucked into knee-high black cross-laced high heeled boots with a spike on the toe. A black shawl clipped with a gold Mark of Mastery pin was over a loose red sleeveless shirt that showed a small portion of her belly button. Bandages went up her arms as a wrap. It took the twins a second to notice the small gold tiara that rested on the top of her head, if it wasn't for the blue heart-shaped jewel with a silver x-shaped charm under it. Next to her was a man that spikey blue hair and ruby red eyes that had pupils of a cat. He had on a black biker jacket over a dark red shirt. He had ripped blue jeans on where a silver chain came out from the side, a silver Mark of Mastery charm dangling from it. Like the woman, his buckle black boots had a spike on the toe.

The woman came up to the little girl and hugged her. "Thank goodness, you're okay!" When she pulled away from her, saying sternly, "Don't you run away from us like that again, young lady…" The girl just giggled.

The man looked over to the twins, dipping his head to them. "Thanks for stopping our daughter. She doesn't normally do that."

"No problem," Nico said with a goofy smile.

The woman made the little girl, assumingly named Alexandra, put down Venitas, who immediately bolted over to Aeris, jumping into her arms. She picked the girl up and rested her on her hip. An eyebrow arched upwards as she scanned the twins. "You look familiar…do we know you? I'm Yumi," Yumi introduced herself. "You've already met Alexandra."

"And I'm Render."

Aeris blinked at Render, the name having a familiar ring to it. "Render…?" Her eyes suddenly widened, "Like Render Tyler?! No wonder you looked familiar! I'm Aeris!"

"Aeris…?" Yumi repeated slowly.

Render gasped. "Wait, you're Aeris? That makes you Nico!" He gestured at the twins. "Yumi, these are Katie and Riku's kids!"

Yumi titled her head to the side, a confused hum coming from her. She looked at the twins again, recognition suddenly hit her. "That's right! My, you two have grown! I hardly recognized you a'tall! You were Alexandra's age when we saw you two last."

"We were heading towards the complex. Would you like to come with us?" Render asked.

Nico nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We've been trying to get there for hours! We keep on getting lost…"

Yumi chuckled lightly. "Follow us, I've heard that a Mastery Meeting was going to start there. We should catch up along the way."

* * *

Sorry if the story seems so slow! DX I promise though that things will pick up soon. And as always, have nice day


	11. Chapter 11: Master's Meeting

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, Len, Yumi, and Alexandra

**Solus Nightshade is owned by LightandDarkHeart

***Render Tyler is owned by tsukuneXmoka

* * *

The twins were led into their apartment complex, but instead going into their temporary living space, they went into the meeting hall. Inside the room was a large group of people, all sitting in a circle on large white thrones. The room was also white, luminous chains coming from the center of the floor, where there was a silver Mark of Mastery, and the chains went up the walls and to the ceiling, a crystal chandelier hung over them. The room lacked of any color except for the silver Mark of Masteries that decorated the room and the chains, which seemed to gleam the colors silver, purple, and light blue. Yumi and Render sat down in two of the three empty seats. Next to Render was Roxas, the empty seat, Sora, and Riku. Sitting next to Riku and then on were unfamiliar to Aeris and Nico. Same goes for the people next to Yumi.

Yumi could see the unfamiliarity in their eyes as she sat down. She smiled and pointed to each person, "Next to your father is King Mickey. In the complete center is Master Yen Sid…the oldest of the Masters."

"That's why his chair is higher than the rest," Aeris concluded. "The prime Master, right?"

"Yes." Yumi continued. "To his left are Masters Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Lea, whom is sitting right next to me."

Lea looked over to Yumi at the mention at his name and grinned at her, " 'Sup, Her Majesty?"

Yumi smacked him on the arm, and by smack, I mean socked him. "Stop callin' me that, you bloke." She cleared her throat and glanced back to the twins, sending them a smile. "How bout you two stand by your father?" She picked Alexandra off of the ground and onto her lap. She said to them, "Children of the Masters must be by their parent or parents if they are present at the Meeting."

Nico pointed at the boy near their age standing by Render, who was basically a miniature copy of him. "Is that your other one?"

"Yes, that's Hisoka."

"Hisoka?" Aeris repeated. "That's a weird name…"

Yumi sighed, a sadness showing in her red and gold eyes. "Yes…he's named after one of my old dear friends."

Nico seemed to get the coded message between Yumi's words. "Oh…" he gripped onto his sister's wrist and brought her over to their father. He saw that Solus was standing by him. "What'cha doing here, Solus?"

Solus backed away from his spot, letting Aeris take his place. "Riku thought I should take part of the Meeting…" he scanned over the Masters and whistled. "We didn't have these back where I live…or this many Masters. We only have four. Not twelve."

A wise, deep voice cut over their voices. The twins saw that it was Master Yen Sid speaking, "Now that all Masters are here, let the Meeting commence."

Aeris raised an eyebrow, seeing that the seat between Sora and Roxas was still empty. "But there's another spot—"

Sora said over his shoulder to her hushed voice in equally quiet voice, "That's your mom's spot."

Aeris shoulders drooped. She looked at the ground. "Oh…"

Master Yen Sid's voice continued, "As you all know, the Darkness has returned…"

"And the Organization," Aqua added.

"How are we going to fight them this time?" Ventus asked allowed.

Lea suggested, "Like last time?"

Master Yen Sid shook his head. "I do not think that it won't be as easy this time."

"Tiaxek is much more powerful," King Mickey explained. "Maybe more powerful than Master Xehanort himself."

"Yeah, and Vanitas isn't inside her anymore like last time," Ventus added. "So there is no longer a fail safe."

"So…what's the plan?" Sora asked.

Master Yen Sid's closed his eyes, stroking his beard as he went into deep thought. "Hm…it is safe to assume that their headquarters will be the World that Never Was. However, the Lanes Between for this world have been swelled shut."

"That's impossible!" Roxas exclaimed. "That has never happened before!"

"It could be that they're protecting themselves from us," Render suggested. "After all, that is the headquarters for the Organization. And we know where it is. It makes sense."

"We should have put a Stargate on the World That Never Was," Ventus said. "So we could get there and fast."

"They would have buried it, Ven," Terra told him. "And Katie made the Stargate, which means Tiaxek knows how they work and how they were created." He turned his head back to Master Yen Sid, "That and she knows all the secrets now."

"Which is why she is proclaimed more powerful, Master Terra." Master Yen Sid said. To the other Masters, he said, "Our priority is finding and destroying the Organization. They have succumbed all the known worlds, including the Main Six Worlds, into Darkness. From previous time of their existence, they went to old and new worlds to bring Darkness to the worlds, giving a larger chance for the Keyblade War to begin. It is safe to say that the Keyblade War is their goal once again."

"What's the Keyblade War?" Sarah asked, who was standing beside her father, Sora.

"The Keyblade War is ancient war where the first Keyblade Wielders fought each other to gain the χ-blade which would give them the Kingdom Hearts," Yumi explained to her. "Bringing the back the War will only bring chaos to the other worlds. And the χ-blade, in the hands of the Organization, will bring even more. They will have control of the Light and the Darkness, and have power over the worlds."

Master Yen Sid dipped his head. "Indeed." To the Keyblade Masters, he announced, "We must stop the Organization at all costs."

"What about Katie?" Riku asked. "She's being forced to be a vessel of that…that psychopath!"

"We need to find her!" Aeris said.

"And save her!" Nico added.

"They're right," Terra said to Master Yen Sid. "Katie is one of us. And she saved me from Xehanort all those years ago…she saved all of us. We owe it to her. We need to save her."

"How?" Ventus inquired.

"We divide into teams," Riku answered. "And explore as many worlds as we can. The Organization has to be on one of them somewhere. It just needs to be searched."

"We can help!" Nico told them. "With the search! Me, my sister, Solus…we can all help!"

"We know that Solus has a Keyblade but neither of you have a Keyblade nor the training…" Aqua said to them.

Nico held out his hand, making his Keyblade appear, making the Masters come out of their seats in astonishment. "I have a Keyblade. And I know how to fight and defend myself."

"That's impossible…" Riku said under his breath.

"Aeris has a bow and arrows. And her Grapple Motion Guns. She knows how to use both of them quite well…" Nico explained. "We are going the search, like it or not."

Silence came into the room. Master Yen Sid dipped his head. "Very well. You three will be accompanied Masters Riku, Sora, and Terra. Prepare for departure and when you are ready, you are authorized to travel worlds for Master Katie Heart."


	12. Chapter 12: Be Prepared

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie/Tiaxek, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, Len, Yumi, Alexandra, Hisoka, Ixulos, Xalgon, and Xylek.

**Solus Nightshade is owned by LightandDarkHeart

***Render Tyler is owned by tsukuneXmoka

* * *

The cold void of Darkness peeled away, the portal leading into the corridors of the Castle. The hooded came out with a confident stride, arms folded behind their back, walking as if the place was theirs. The person pulled down their hood, seeing that there was no longer a need for it. Out of the shadows came a person dressed the same. The one out of the portal eyes darted over to them as they walked past, the other joining beside them. "Ixulos…Xalgon."

The two Scottish twins straightened at their names. "Ma'am."

"Status."

Ixulos answered, "Masta has not awoken yet, ma'am."

"Oh?" The girl made an evil smirk. "He hasn't, huh?"

Xalgon nodded. "Indeed. The mains are with 'im now."

"_All _of them?"

The twins nodded. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Good…that's good…" she made another cruel smile. "Where are the others?"

"I saw Xylek in the mess, lass," Ixulos answered. "The others are in their rooms."

Her smile only became darker. "Then we can do this quick and easy, right guys?"

The two nodded, sharing her evil and cruel smile. "Right."

"You know what has to be done…" she left the two. "It's time that things changed here, yes?"

"Yes, lassie!" The two twins rushed off, leaving her in the dust.

She watched them go, her shoulders shaking from her internal chuckle. She turned on her heel and continued down the hall, her arms still behind her back, walking as if she no care in the world. In this nonexistent world. She unfolded her arms from behind her when she heard footsteps come towards her from behind. She turned to the direction of the footsteps. She somewhat bowed, as if it were a mock. "Xehanort…"

Young Xehanort scowled at her. "Straighten yourself."

"As you say," her voice was edged with venom. She got out from her bow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"You should know full well," Young Xehanort spat. He pointed behind him, at the conjoined hall he came out of. "Why is he awake yet?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "How do you expect me to know? I only to seem like I know everything, dear." Her fake cheerful expression dropped, mirroring Young Xehanort's unemotional face plastered with the ever present scowl. "You shouldn't question me, Xehanort. Don't forget…if it weren't for me…you would still be trapped in that pathetic, unfortunate soul. All of you. It's not in my power though if some are awake or not. But go ahead, make your choice of judgment. I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day, so if you excuse me…" She turned on her heel to leave the young carnation of Master Xehanort.

There were another set of fast footsteps. She suddenly felt an iron grip go onto her wrist and her body swing to the right, her back slamming against the wall. Her hand held hostage was held against the wall, as well as her opposite shoulder, making sure she couldn't escape. Young Xehanort's gold eyes burned into hers with rage. She saw Xemnas appear behind Young Xehanort, his expression equally angered. Young Xehanort demanded behind a venomous tone, "What sort of trickery is this?"

She sent him an innocent look. "I do not know what you mean."

Xemnas said to her, rage clearly in his voice, "Numbers X through XII have just been eliminated! Don't act so innocent , Number XIII."

She smirked. "Oh, you mean that…" She teleported out of Young Xehanort's grip to appear behind them, her Keyblade in hand. She tapped the deadly teeth against her palm. "You should merely understand that I was doing the Organization some good…they were weak. They are the reason of our defeat. They simply need to be…replaced by souls more capable. So, I sent Numbers VII and VIII to fix the problem."

"You can't do that, Number XIII," Young Xehanort growled. "Elimination can only be permitted by Master Xeh—"

"But, as you can see…" Her evil smirk became larger. "He is not able to at the moment. So the duty went to me—"

"No, it would been _me_," Young Xehanort corrected.

Her eyes darted to him. "_No_, it would not. I am the most powerful…" a wing sprouted from her right shoulder blade, Darkness forming around her. "You _do _realize that, don't you…? I possess the powers of _all _of you…" Her gold eyes flashed devilishly.

Young Xehanort glanced over to Xemnas, the fear starting to swell inside him. Xemnas then asked her, a little reluctantly, "Then who will replace them…?"

"I got my eyes on a certain someone…don't worry," she assured them. Her wing went back into her back. But she kept Keyblade in hand, knowing full well that the two feared her. "A few things are going to change around here, if we want the Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade War that comes with it. I am in charge until Master wakes up, yes?"

The two exchanged glances, unsure. Then they reluctantly nodded. "Yes, we understand…" Young Xehanort mumbled.

She smiled at them. "Good." Her expression suddenly darkened. "But if you cross my path, question my acts again, you will have the same fate as Numbers X, XI, and XII." She tapped Young Xehanort's chest with the blunt side of her Keyblade, making him and Xemnas tense up. "If you know what I mean…"

Young Xehanort gulped. "Y-yes, Tiaxek…"

Tiaxek lifted the Keyblade away from Young Xehanort slowly, it dematerializing as soon as it came back to her side. She turned on her heel and walked away from the two. "Ta-ta, you two…we've got some worlds to destroy." She looked over her shoulder to see them shocked in their place, watching her walk away. She went around the corner, her laugh beginning to come out. She said evilly in a small whisper, "Too bad _Master _will never wake…" she made another portal, her laugh now uncontrollable as she went inside. It was wicked, harsh and cold. "_Be prepared_!" she yelled behind her laugh echoing off the Darkness.

* * *

Hello, everyone! ^-^ I just wanted to say thank you for following this story this far and I hope that the last installment of the Light of a Darkened series will satisfy you all.

And as you guys remember from the first story, I would end a chapter with questions! Yes, they are coming back! If you have a question, leave it in a review and I will answer it as best as I can but remember, it has to be story related. And if you ask a question that will have a spoiler answer, I won't answer it. ^-^ Ta-ta! And have a nice day~!

And I'm doing these again!:

**Fun Fact~!: Tiaxek's themes are either "Vorwärts Marsch" or "Be Prepared"! Or both! They both fit her very well. Look them up if you don't know them! ^-^ **


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye Traverse Town

*I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Final Fantasy VII characters, Final Fantasy VIII characters, Disney characters, Dream Works characters, or TWD: The Game characters; I only own Katie/Tiaxek, Aeris, Nico, Sarah, Len, Yumi, Alexandra, Hisoka, Ixulos, Xalgon, and Xylek.

**Solus Nightshade is owned by LightandDarkHeart

***Render Tyler is owned by tsukuneXmoka

* * *

**One Month Later**

* * *

After anxiously waiting for a full month, the twins were deemed ready to go to the outside worlds that remained in the system to look for their mother. It was nearly painful for them to watch the other teams go while they had to stay behind, since they had to be prepped up for fighting and to defend themselves against whatever kind of challenge that they faced along the way. Riku was still not entirely thrilled that his only two children were joining the search but he couldn't blame them. He was just glad that they were put on the same team as him. And he would have the help of Sora and Terra to keep an eye on the two, so that made him feel a little better. Plus, Solus was put on his team as well so he can figure out if Solus was okay or not. He believes that he was from another reality but it will still be awhile until he could fully trust the kid. That, even though it seemed ridiculous, he had the dad take over to make sure that Aeris and the Solus stay far from each other. Protect his little girl. Dad-stuff like that.

Aeris rested her bow across her chest as she got ready to leave Traverse Town, her brother sitting across from her, sharpening his Keyblade's teeth. She didn't understand why he was. Ever since he got it, he has been acting weird. Weirder than usual. Which was saying something. Every time he wielded it, Aeris couldn't help think of the Darkness that was streaming though and around him.

He noticed her staring at him. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, sis. Everything's going to be fine. We'll find Mom."

Aeris sighed and stroked the black and gold cat sitting on her lap, who meowed happily at her as she did so. "I know…it's just…I'm nervous. I only know Sora and Dad the most on our team, you know?"

"We'll get to know them!" Nico said cheerfully. "They can't be that bad. Solus is friends with mom and Terra I think was Mom's old master or something like that."

Their heads turned when they heard the door to their shared room open. It was Clementine, who the teens quickly aquatinted with. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." The twins stood up. "We're ready."

Clementine nodded, sending a small smile. "Good luck, guys. I hope you find her."

"Aren't you searching too?" Aeris asked as they walked through the apartment complex.

Clementine nodded her head once more. "Yes. I am. With Denzel and Marlene, possibly Barret too. It's either him or Cloud. But most likely Barret because he's Marlene's god father."

"Like we were assigned with Dad?"

"Something like that. I don't blame them…they want to be with their kids." Clementine sighed, "Too bad Kairi, Naminé, Leon, King Mickey, Yumi, Yuffie, Vincent, and everyone from the allied worlds aren't joining. They have to protect Traverse Town, after all."

"In case the Organization or whatever attacks?" Nico asked.

"Yep." Clementine clutched the ever present rifle in her hands. "I wasn't part of any of this when they first came to power. But my knowledge that Katie was taken by them is enough for me to fight them."

Aeris nodded and there was a short pause before she asked, "How do you know our mom, anyways?"

Clementine looked over to Aeris. "She, along with Roxas, saved me from my world that they visited during their Exams. If they didn't…I think I would have died. I was only nine when my world became an apocalypse…there were these things called walkers. If they bit you…you turn into one of them…I lost a lot of friends that way…"

"Walkers? They sound like zombies."

"That's what they were. We just called them walkers, your Mom and Roxas called them zombies." Clementine and the twins exited the apartment complex, making their way to the Stargate.

Solus joined them, sending them a grin. "Ready to go on your first adventure?"

The twins nodded. "Yup."

"You guys look a little nervous…" Solus stated. He sent another grin. "But that'll go away, don't worry! We're gonna find your mom, alright?" He tilted at the cat Aeris was carrying. "What's up with the cat?"

"This is Venitas," Nico explained. "He's actually an Unversed. He can help us track Mom."

"Oh, Katie told me about him!" Solus chirped. "I thought she was kidding, a good Unversed…guess not." He patted them on the shoulders. "Come on, their waiting for us at the ship."

Clementine waved. "Bye, guys. I have to join my party…good luck."

Aeris waved back as the near twenty year old walked away. "Same to you."

Solus led the two to a large black ship that was near the Stargate. It was shaped like a wedge, pointed fins that could be the wings were on its side. Blue pulsing lines of light outlined the ship. Riku came out of the bay door, asking the group, "Ready?"

"Yes, Dad." The twins answered in unison.

He stepped to the side, letting them and Solus in. The inside was HUGE! He motioned to a table with seats. "Sit there and buckle up." He left them to get to the cockpit.

Sora came out the corridor, sending them a large grin. "Hey, guys." He sat with them. "Terra and Riku are flying this thing. Believe it or not, it was one of Katie's inventions."

"This thing?" Nico motioned at the ship.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Based it off of something called the _Falcon_ or something like that. But if you ask me, I think it looks like some sort of Solar Sailer. Your mom makes a lot, and I mean a lot of stuff. She made the Light Cycle that's compatible outside the Space Paranoids and the Grid, a ship that looked like a telephone box, the Grapple Motion Guns, the Stargate, plasma swords, transformable weapons, this ship, the Farnsworth, the comlink system in our Mark of Mastery badges…I can go on and on. She's really smart. Of course, Cid helped her with them…you guys probably don't even know Cid. He's a bit…frail now."

"What is this ship called?" Solus asked.

Sora thought for a moment, trying to remember. "…The _Shadow Sail. _I think."

"Why's it called that?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno."

There was a low hum. Nico looked out the window and his eyes widened. He jabbed his sister's arm to get her attention. He tapped outside the window. They watched the wings suddenly expand and fold out, a transparent sail coming out of it and expanding in front of the ship. They heard their dad say up front, "Hang on!"

They zoomed through the Stargate. Out the other side, all they could see was black with stars out the window.

"Welcome to the Lanes Between."

* * *

Yay! It officially starts! I just need to figure out worlds...xD Any suggestions? It can't be a revisit and it HAS to be Disney or Disney-Pixar. So no anime, no manga, no Marvel, no Star Wars. Kay? Bye guys!

Fun Fact!: The twins full names are: Nico Levi Heart and Aeris Caroline Heart!


End file.
